Morpheus (InFAMOUS)
Summary ' Morpheus', real name Richard (Last name unknown), is an Alpha level Conduit and one of Beast Cole’s right hand men in the ”Legacy of The Beast“ Multiverse storyline. Richard is a shape-shifter, an Animagous, able to change form at will into any animal. Because of his dark appearance and the nature of his powers, his fellow Conduit Rush had called him "Morpheus", something that he just seemed to jumble together in his head just because it sounded "cool and bad ass" he said. He serves obediently at Cole’s side in his mission to activate Conduits across the world and save them from the Plague. Powers and Stats Tier: At least High 7-A, likely far higher Name: Morpheus, Richard (Last name unknown) Origin: InFAMOUS Multiverse: Legacy of The Beast Gender: Male Age: Late 20’s - Early 30’s Classification: Human Conduit, Shapeshifter, Member of Cole’s Conduit Community Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Shapeshifting and Transformation (Can shapeshift into any animal), Animal Manipulation (Can communicate with and influence other animals), Regeneration (Low-Mid. Can naturally regenerate from being shot in the chest and head. Regenerated from horizontal bisection by changing into an earthworm), Reactive Adaptation and Accelerated Development (As a Conduit), Rage Power (All Conduits get stronger with Rage). Through Shapeshifting he gains: Flight, Enhanced Senses, Electricity Manipulation, Acid Manipulation, Water Manipulation, Disease Manipulation, Healing, and many more. Resistance to: Matter Manipulation and Transmutation (On a Macro-Quantum level), Mind Manipulation (At least City scale), Time Stop, Disease Manipulation, Biological Manipulation, Willpower Manipulation and Soul Manipulation (On a scale of thousands) Attack Potency: At least Large Mountain level, likely far higher (Can fight and injure, and is an Alpha-level Conduit on the level of Pre-RFI Cole MacGrath and Lucy Kuo. Superior to Dylan MacGrath, who generated a Magnitude 9 earthquake after having just acquired his powers, and while unconscious) Speed: At least FTL (Can keep up with, and is comparable to Alpha-level Conduits) Lifting Strength: At least Class 25 (While transformed into a horse, he sent a car flying to enough force to crash clean through building with a single kick. Held up part of a collapsing building in human form) Striking Strength: At least Large Mountain Class, likely far higher (Can fight and injure Alpha-level Conduits. While transformed into a horse, he sent a car flying to enough force to crash clean through building with a single kick. Crushed a man’s head into paste with his bare hands) Durability: At least Large Mountain level, likely far higher (Can take hits from Alpha-level Conduits. Survived an extremely casual lightning bolt from Beast Cole, albeit barely. Survived the full force of a collapsing building with no notable damage, and easily countered said force with one arm, holding part of it up for an extended period of time) Stamina: Vastly Superhuman Range: Extended Melee range Standard Equipment: None Notable Intelligence: High Weaknesses: None Notable Other Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:InFAMOUS Extended Universe Category:InFAMOUS Multiverse Category:Neutral Characters Category:Lawful Neutral Category:Lawful Characters Category:Shapeshifters Category:Transformation Users Category:Animal Users Category:Regeneration Users Category:Flight Users Category:Enhanced Senses Users Category:Electricity Users Category:Acid Users Category:Water Users Category:Disease Users Category:Healing Users Category:Reactive Evolution Users Category:Accelerated Development Users Category:Rage Users Category:Tier 7